Beautification Potion
:"At least it's only temporary. Imagine spending your life attracting hordes of pouring admirers. Ugh! A repellent thought!"" :—Zygmunt Budge. A Beautification potion is a potion that transforms the physical appearance of the drinker, making them seem to be attractive, even if they are not. 'Ingredients' *Six Fairy wings *Morning Dew *Seven Rose Petals *Lady's Mantle *One lock of Unicorn Hair *Ginger Roots 'Brewing Instructions' Part1 # Add six fairy wings to the mortar # Grind into a very-fine powder with the pestle. # Add 3 measures to your cauldron. # Add four drops of morning dew to the cauldron until the potion turns blue. # Stir vigorously 9 times anti-clockwise until the potion turns yellow. # Heat the mixture on a low temperature for 28 seconds. The potion will turn green # Wave your wand. # Leave to brew for 22 minutes minutes with a Pewter Cauldron, 19 minutes with a Brass cauldron, and 15 minutes with a copper cauldron. The potion will turn purple when ready. Part 2 # Find a single fresh rose. Pluck seven Rose Petals and add to cauldron. The potion will turn red. # Chop the dried Lady's Mantle and add to cauldron, then stir until it turns pink # Add a lock of Unicorn's Hair. Adding Unicorn's Hair will cause the brew to sparkle. # Stir vigorously 3 times clockwise until the potion turns orange # Add 1 Ginger Roots to the mortar. #Grind into a fine powder with the pestle. # Add powdered 5 pinches of Ginger Root to the cauldron. Potion will turn gold. # Heat for approximately 12 seconds then wave your wand to complete the potion. The potions will appear rainbow with multicoloured bubbles if brewed correctly. 'Appearance' The Beautification Potion appears multicoloured and emits multicoloured bubbles. It is often debated on if the potion is in fact a rainbow in it's appearance or does it simply change from colour to colour quickly, unable for the eye to determine. 'Effects' When this potion is drunk, it enhances the physical attractiveness of the drinker. It will make the drinker seem to be beautiful, even if in fact they are not. The effect only lasts temporarily (roughly an hour and a half) and more must be consumed to maintain the desired effects. The entire potion must be consumed in order for it's effects to work. Drinking portions will only produce portioned results, which can lead to debate and confusion in onlookers. 'History' A witch by the name of Sacharissa Tugwood, was an expert at brewing this potion. She is known for pioneering the Beautification Potion sometime in the 19th Century, though historical records show it's use much earlier. During the Middle Ages, Malodora Grymm, a Hag, used a Beautification Potion to trick a King into believing she was beautiful and then married him. Sometime in the 1500s, potioneer Zygmunt Budge developed his own recipe, which he had to test on himself (for it had the limitation of only working on humans or creatures of human-like appearance). His artificial good-looks attracted the attention of Muggle women, who started to circle the desert island in which he lived on small boats, calling things like "cooee!" and "give us a kiss, handsome!". Budge stopped taking the potion forthwith, and frightened the women away by coming up to the shore in his right appearance, wearing nothing but his favourite loincloth. Due to some of the exotic ingredients in this potion, it can be a costly potion to make. Namely for it's use of Unicorn Hair. For the common witch or wizard, collecting unicorn hair is overly daunting, thus purchasing the potion is the most desired practice. Beautification Potions can be purchased in Diagon Alley for 1,030 Galleons, thus it's uncommon use. 'Known Uses' Hannah Fischer *It is rumored that she regularly uses this potion. It is unknown whether or not she brews it herself or spends a large amount of her wages to keep a steady stock. It's very possible that this is a rumor created by student admirers however. 'OOC Dice Information' This potion requires a Potions Skill roll and MUST be role played out completely with dice rolls. Nobody can just "claim" to have it. Given the rarity of and cost of ingredients, extensive RP must be done. In the event a character wishes to purchase this potion from the local apothecary, please contact RPD to transfer the galleons required. There is NOTHING in this potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or create a foul order, or any other dangers that are NOT listed on this page.